Another Bamon Story
by Perkyhorses
Summary: Damon is realizing his feelings for Bonnie. Maybe thats why he becomes her "fake" boyfriend...
1. Flirting

**Another Bamon Story**

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.J. Smith!)**

**Ashlee: Though I wouldn't mind if I owned Damon. ;) Meeeeowwww!**

**Damon: *Eyes get wide***

**Elena: Um…Ash…**

**Ashlee: Don't ruin my fantasy!**

**Kayla: He ain't yours sis. Sorry he is taken**

**Ashlee: By who? =(**

**Bonnie&Kayla: Me! *glares at each other***

**Stephan: OK folks before a catfight starts….Lets get on with the story shall we? *nervous smile***

**Bonnie POV**

Walking past the graveyard little Bonnie heard yet another whisper. She shivers. That was the 5th time she heard that whisper. Calling her name. Something bad is going to happen tonight. She could feel it. Why had she decided to go home so late? Why couldn't she have just stayed at Meredith's? Oh that's right, _he_ showed up. She had no idea why Damon was even there in the first place!

She was flirting with a guy, he was actually flirting back! Then Damon comes in and ruins it all. He scowled at the poor guy. _Scowled_. I couldn't see what would make him hate the fellow. The boy turned and ran from the house. I gave Damon a dirty look and walk outside. I decided to just go home since Damon already killed my night. So here I am walking home through a spooky graveyard absolutely regretting my decision. What a night.

**Damon POV**

I was flying in my crow form following the little witch home. It isn't safe at night. Why do I care if she is safe or not? _Get a grip man! Your losing it! _I am not having a particularly good night. Bonnie, _my little bird_, was flirting with a filthy POS _human._ NO! Not my little bird! I care nothing for her! _Then why were you so upset she was flirting with someone else?_ Shut up! Yeah I know I'm talking to myself. Don't judge me just go with it. So being the stubborn ass that I know I am I glare at the boy, and man if looks could kill he would be dead 100 times over. His eyes widen and he bolts for the exit faster than a vampire. (not really, you know what I mean) I almost knocked me over when I saw the look Bonnie gave me. She was _pissed_. Woops. I know I had no right to scare that boy off like that. He was flirting with my Bonnie and I just couldn't allow that. _Oh so now its _your_ Bonnie eh? _ No not my Bonnie! I watch her run out the door and follow her. I follow just far enough that she can't see me, then take my crow form. It wouldn't hurt to watch her until the gets home. So here I am following the little witch yet again.

**(A/N) Sorry if I'm not that good at fan fics! This is my second but I wrote my first today as well. Please review! Flames are accepted!**

**Damon: Yeah!**

**Bonnie: What?**

**Damon: Idk just wanted to say "yeah".**

**Bonnie: *sigh* Damon what are we going to do with you?**

**Damon: I know a few things you can do to me. *suggestive smile***

**Kayla&Ash: Hey we never said we were making a lemon!**

**Damon: I never said you should! *embarrassed***

**Kayla&Ash: Yes you did! Damon and Bonnie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G….**

**Bonnie&Damon:*blush***

**Kayla&Ash: Gocha! Lolol who knows we may make a lemon, we may not, hee hee just wait and see….**

**Everybody: *groans* *complains***


	2. A walk in the graveyard

Another Bamon Story

Chapter 2

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.J. Smith!)**

**Ashlee: *sigh* yeah =(**

**Kayla: It's OK sis. I know how you feel…Damon is hot.**

**Damon: yeah I know I'm a stud. ;)**

**Kayla&Ashlee: *sigh* yeah…**

**Kayla: hey ash….**

**Ashlee: yeah? **

**Kayla: *evil smile* We can always write a Naughty with Damon with us…..and Bonnie could accidentally disappear…**

**Ashlee: *evil smile* yeah we could couldn't we? They better watch their backs.**

**Damon&Bonnie: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ash&Kay: mwahahahaha! **

**Stephan: Once again I have to break them up…..C'mon Kayla I have to tell you something…**

**Kayla: NO. I shall never leave Ash or Damon! Especially Damon, I mean C'mon!**

**Stephan: *sigh* I will give you a cookie.**

**Kayla: RIGHT BEHIND YOU!**

**Ash: Hey I want a cookie too!**

**Kayla: Sucker!**

**Stephan: continue with the story wile I hunt for a cookie. =)**

**Bonnie POV**

Still walking through this graveyard. I feel pathetic. Why can't I drive a car? Out of the corner of

her eye she spots a crow sitting in a tree. Not just any crow. It was _him_. I scowl at it, just pissed

as hell. Apparently he noticed because he flew down and changed out of his crow form to walk

by me.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him. "I can't walk in a graveyard? Geez Bonnie it's a free

country." I want to slap that smirk right off his face. I hate him right now! How can he come in

here and look so perfect! I know I shouldn't be so attracted to him, but I can't help it. No girl

could help it. I guess I will just have to deal with it until I move on. _Will you move on? I don't _

_think so. _I sigh. "You know what I mean." He flashes his perfect, charming smile that instantly

disappears. "I came to walk a beautiful young maiden home, and you, Bonnie, qualify as that

maiden." I stopped dead in my tracks, taken aback. What did he just say? _He is messing with _

_you Bonnie. You know he doesn't mean it._ But she couldn't wash away that feeling of hope.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb Bonnie. I came

to walk with you. Now I am going to fulfill my intentions." He grabbed her hand and her eyes

widened. "What the…!" And she yanks her hand away. He just shrugged, but she could swear

she saw a glimmer of hurt in those eyes. She couldn't help it. She slid her hand back into his

hopping it would make him feel better. He looked at her surprised, then squeezed her hand.

This was…different. It felt nice. Peaceful.

**Damon POV**

I couldn't help holding her hand. I didn't even know I did it until I heard her shout,

"What the…!" And I couldn't help but feel a little hurt when she jerked away. I hid it quickly,

but still couldn't be sure she saw it or not. Apparently she had because I suddenly felt her small

hand slip into mine. I looked at her surprised. She shot a quick look at me from under her long

eyelashes. That look melted my heart and I squeezed her hand. _I told you, you love her._ I do not,

I …I can't think of anything to say to that. I am just having a night. Tomorrow these feelings will

go away. I'm sure of it! Tonight I am just going to enjoy the feeling of that little, helpless,

maidenly hand in mine. Once we arrived at her house I let go. She looked at me and I saw

longing and loss in her eyes. She quickly tried to hide it, but it was too late. I saw. I gave her a

smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Damon." She smiled. My heart fluttered when she

said my name._ Get a grip!_ " Goodnight Bonnie." I suppressed the urge to kiss her and quickly

left. I changed into my crow form and flew into town. I has been a while since I hunted.

**(A/N) Well this chapter is a little longer than the last one. In the next chapter I am gonna need some new names! Whoever reviews this chapter first and leaves their name it may be used in the next chapter and it that character will be a big part of the story! Please review! Flames are accepted!**

**Damon: Really? Who will it be?**

**Kayla: I'm not telling.**

**Damon: C'mon!**

**Kayla: NO! your just gonna have to wait and see.**

**Ashlee: Yeah Wait and SEEE!**

**Bonnie: I can wait.**

**Kayla: Thank You for your patience. Now Stephan…..where is my well earned cookie?**

**Ashlee: I WANT A COOKIE TOOO!**

**Stephan: All I could find was Chocolate Chip. *nervous smile***

**Kayla: I want a sugar cookie! **

**Stephan: why are you having such a fit?**

**Kayla: Because I broke my pelvis and I am in a lot of pain….Now give me a sugar cookie! Please?**

**Stephan: Ok I will go find a sugar cookie!**

**Ashlee: Get me one white chocolate macadamia nut cookie!**

**Stephan: *Sigh***

**Damon: I want…**

**Stephan: Don't you dare say cookie!**

**Damon: * rolls on the floor laughing***

**Bonnie: *trips and lands on Damon* umph!**

**Everyone: *gives knowing look and giggles***

**Stephan: On my way to hunt for the right cookies. *sigh***

**Kayla&Ashlee: Yeah you better before we open a can of whoop ass. Sorry we have to be a little evil =)**

**Everyone: *shakes their head***


	3. Us welcoming the newest character!

Another Bamon Story

Chapter 3

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.J. Smith! Oh and congrats ***Monique*** you have won the right to have your name in my story! And yes I think I will go with your idea. I was leaning towards it. Just haven't gotten that far yet.)**

**Kayla: Welcome to Walmart!**

**Ashlee: Sorry guys she took her pain meds and is a little loopy. Lolol**

**Damon: I like her this way. She lets loose.**

**Bonnie: ditto.**

**Ashlee: anyways this chapter is just us talking and introducing the newest character! **

**Stephan: who is it?**

**Kayla: I like burritos!**

**Bonnie: *chuckles***

**Ashlee: The newest character is….Bonnie's cousin….Monique!**

**Everybody: wooo hoo welcome! Welcome!**

**Monique: Thank You! Thank You! It's lovely to be here!**

**Kayla: OK one question! Monique, are you a badass?**

**Monique: hell yeah! I am gonna be blowin things up!**

**Kayla&Ash: Sweet! We are gonna get along just fine!**

**Monique: awesome! Where is the bathroom? It was a long flight.**

**Stephan: down the hall and to the right.**

**Monique: thanks. *leaves to bathroom***

**Damon: *evil smile***

**Stephan: don't do it. Please don't do it. *panics***

**Damon: Hey Kayla.**

**Stephan: *horror***

**Kayla: yeah *looking at butterfly***

**Damon: where is your cookie?**

**Kayla: *head snaps to Stephan* where **_**is**_** my cookie?**

**Stephan: *backs away***

**Kayla: Give me my cookie!**

**Stephan: be right back. Kayla I am going to get your cookie.**

**Kayla: OK =)**

**Stephan: *runs to get cookie***

**Damon: *laughs his ass off***

**Ashlee: DON'T FORGET MY COOKIE!**

**Stephan: gotcha!**

**Monique: I'm back!**

**Kayla: Cookie!**

**Stephan: Here you go. *gives Kayla the cookie* And here you go*gives Ashlee her cookie***

**Kayla&Ashlee: *smile and bite cookies* yummmm!**

**Monique: cookies? Can I have one?**

**Kayla&Ashlee: NO!**

**Kayla: Take em and run!**

**Ashlee: C'mon sis!**

**Kayla&Ashlee: *runs away to hide cookies***

**Monique: *frowns* oh well**

**Bonnie: It's OK cuz. We will make our own.**

**Monique: *perks up* Thanks**

**Damon: well isn't this a lovely scene. **

**Bonnie: I thought so.**

**Damon: *smiles at bonnie***

**Bonnie: *giggles***

**Bonnie&Damon: *holds hands***

**Everyone: WE KNEW IT! DAMON LOVES BONNIE!**

**Damon: we shall see in the story right?**

**Kayla: *comes back* Right!**

**Percy: *comes through portal* where am I? Who are you people? **

**Monique: I think your in the wrong story.**

**Percy: I think so. **

**Monique: *pushes Percy into portal and closes it* hee hee sorry**

**Bonnie: OMG Monique you can do magic just like me!**

**Monique: apparently.**

**Stephan: I think we should end this chapter before everybody thinks we are freaks.**

**Kayla: I hear ya! OK everybody listen up! I need a new name for a new important character! Has to be Male! He will be in most of the story! First person to give a name will be used! Have a good day! Thank You for shopping at Walmart! Thank You!**


	4. A Bird in the Tree

Another Bamon Story

Chapter 4

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.!)**

**Kayla: That it dose =(**

**Ashlee: Aww cheer up sis. We will write a lemon for each of us. One with you and Damon and one with me and Damon.**

**Kayla: *Perks up* Hell yeah!**

**Damon: Oh the horror!**

**Kayla&Ashlee: Why you son of a bitch! We ain't that bad!**

**Damon: fine but I will be thinking of Bonnie the whole time.**

**Bonnie:*giggles***

**Monique: *gag* I do not want any un-wanted pictures in my head! Ahhhhhh!**

**Kayla&Ashlee&Damon: *snickers***

**Kayla: anyways. You don't have to see our lemons. We will keep them to ourselves.**

**Damon: *cringes***

**Kayla&Ashlee: MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Monique: You really got that down!**

**Kayla&Ashlee: Why thank You!**

**Stephan: Can we please get on with the story? There are two new characters. Monique and some other guy. I don't know his name.**

**Kayla: We will find out.**

**Stephan: Ok here we go**

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie woke up the her mother yelling, "BONNIE wake up! There is a surprise waiting for you

downstairs!" so she slowly crawls out of bed and blinks the sleep out of her eyes. A surprise eh?

She runs downstairs and bumps into someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "OH MY GOD!

Monique what are you doing here!" Monique, Bonnie's cousin, moved to Italy with her

family. It was a big shock that she would show up here after 3 years. " hello to you too! I

thought I would get a hug but," Bonnie slams into her giving her a bear hug. "I am sooo happy

you are here!" she screeched. "I didn't think you would come back." Monique gives her the

How-can-you-even-think-that? Look. "Of course I came back! You are like the best cousin ever!

Geez Bonnie!" She ties her long, strait, cherry red hair into a pony-tail and smiles.

Monique had, strait, darker, hair that looked more the color

of a cherry. Also, she had green eyes. They could be sisters. The

two girls run upstairs into Bonnie's bedroom. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"So," Monique looks at Bonnie. "Any cute guys come to town yet?" Of course. Monique liked to

talk about guys and how cute they are. She also likes to point out flaws if she finds out he is an

ass hole. _Wonder what would happen if she meets Damon._ "Hold on just one sec." She gave a

little pout but nodded. Bonnie went over to her dresser and pulled out a small, leather,

bracelet. It had a little compartment filled with vervain under the amethyst jewel that lay in a

sterling silver antique setting. Stephan had given it to her in case she lost her other one. The

one that lay on her wrist had a lapis lazuli jewel instead of amethyst. She never new why. She

didn't want to. Bonnie took the amethyst bracelet over to her cousin and tied it on her wrist.

"What's this for?" She gave a smile. "It's a welcome bake present. And you will never take it off.

Do you understand me?" She said this so sternly her cousin only nodded. Then she smiled. "Does it have a spell on it?" Bonnie smiled as well. "Something like that."

"Cool!" Her cousin has always been into the witch stuff and was ecstatic when she found out Bonnie was one. They have been screwing around with it ever since. "What does it do?" By now she had a huge goofy grin on her face. "It protects you. If anything…strange…happens this should help." Monique just grins. "Thanks!" "Anyways let's get on with it. Any cute boys? Spill Bonnie!" Bonnie just laughs. She is about to spill about Damon when she notices a big crow sitting in the tree outside her window. "Hold that thought for just one more moment." She had to get rid of Damon. Did he not know anything of privacy? "Bonnie! C'mon you have to tell me!" Monique pouts. "And I will as soon as I get back." She exits the room and runs outside. Damon is waiting for her below the tree. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Damon's smirks turns into a frown. "I came to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry." Woa. Did Damon actually apologize? Bonnie's eyes were wide is surprise. She had never expected him to apologize, especially for this. "What are you apologizing for?" At this his frown deepens. " I interrupted you and your friend and I am sorry." It sounded like the words were being forced out. That was unusual for Damon. He is usually and excellent liar. She raises her eyebrows. "you're lying. I can tell." He smiles a little. "You always can. " Then his brows furrow in confusion. "I never did figure out how though." "You just need to know how to look for the right signs." He smiles. "I guess so." His eyes flicker towards Bonnie's bedroom window. Her head snaps toward it just in time to see the curtains flutter. She smacks her head into her palm. Damon starts laughing. "It's not funny! Now she is gonna be bombarding me with questions!" He snickers. "That is precicly why it is so funny my little b…"

"What were you going to say? Go on say it." He looks down. "nothing. You better get in your room. It seems your cousin is getting anxious." He smirks and takes his crow form and flies into the tree again. "Your not staying up there!" He gave her a look that clearly said, "Make me." She just sighs and goes back inside to face the wrath of Monique and her questions.

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't wrote in a wile! I had a small case of writers block and have been addicted to this tv show called Merlin. As you can see below lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kayla: woo hoo go Monique! Throw them questions at her!**

**Bonnie: NO!**

**Monique: *evil smile***

**Kayla: A girl after my own heart. *single tear***

**Ashlee: You got that right sis! I am so proud!**

**Monique: Thanks.**

**Arthur: *comes through portal***

**Damon: We really need to fix that thing.**

**Kayla: Arthur! OMG OMG OMG**

**Arthur: *looks at Kayla and is instantly stunned by her beauty* Well hello.**

**Kayla:*flattered* Hello yourself **

**Arthur:*blushes* have we met before? I'm sure if we had I would have remembered such a beautiful face.**

**Kayla:*blushes* Oh stop *giggles***

**Everyone else: *gasps* WHAT!**

**Merlin: *walks through portal* Come on Arthur we took a wrong turn and…*suddenly stops at the sight of Ashlee***

**Ashlee: Hello merlin!**

**Merlin: *stunned be her prettyfullness* Do I know you?**

**Ashlee: No I just guessed your name.**

**Merlin:*blushes***

**Ashlee: lets go talk in private. *takes his hand and leads him in the other room***

**Bonne: I don't wanna know.**

**Kayla&Arthur: *still giving each other gaga eyes***

**Damon: If you gonna kiss her just do it.**

**Monique: Your just hoping she wont write that story about you and her if she is distracted with him.**

**Damon: Duh! Now don't say anything!**

**Arthur: *Kisses Kayla***

**Kayla:*Inside, melts like butter* lets go talk in private.**

**Arthur: *nods his head and follows her***

**Bonnie: I really don't wanna know!**

**Merlin&Ashlee: *walks back into room***

**Ashlee: *pouts* you have to go back to your own story.**

**Merlin: *sigh* I know. I will never forget you.**

**Ashlee: You better not. *smiles***

**Merlin: Arthur time to go! *walks into other room to get him***

**Arthur: I don't wanna go back! Please no!**

**Merlin: *comes back dragging Arthur behind him* sorry guys**

**Kayla: *runs into the room* come back soon!**

**Arthur: We will!**

**Merlin: sorry again. *shoves them both back through the portal***

**Kayla&Ashlee: *sigh***

**Stephan: Don't worry. They will be back.**

**Kayla&Ashlee: we know. Still sucks though.**

**Stephan: *gives them a side hug***

**Damon&Bonnie: *sneaks off***

**Monique: I don't wanna know.**


	5. We're Dating?

Another Bamon Story

Chapter 5

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.J. Smith!)**

**Kayla&Ashlee: yeah…**

**Kayla: I wish I owned Damon. *sigh***

**Damon: Thank God you don't!**

**Kayla: *sigh* I kick your ass later. I'm not in the mood**

**Ashlee: Ditto**

**Stephan: What's wrong with you two?**

**Kayla: Arthur and Merlin are gone. I love Arthur….**

**Stephan: *side hug* It's ok…they will be back.**

**Kayla: I know. Can't wait though.**

**Ashlee: Ditto!**

**Stephan: Sorry guys.**

**Damon POV**

I am sitting in the tree by Bonnie's window in crow form. I can't believe I actually apologized for chasing that asshole away. I read his thoughts. All he wanted was her ass. I'm glad I scared the little shit! Serves him right! Bonnie is _mine!_ Wait were did that come from? _You like her. Stop denying it! God you're a stubborn ass. _So true. I am stubborn. Wait I'm talking to myself. I have got to stop doing that. It's pathetic. Anyway back to what I'm doing in a tree. Bonnie is back in her room and her cousin is bombarding her with questions. I instantly focus on nothing but Bonnie's answers.

"Who was that?" Monique asked and raised her eyebrows. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Bonnie takes a deep breath. "That was Elena's boyfriend's brother, Damon." Monique squeals. Yeah I know I'm a stud. "is he taken? Cause if not I would take a shot at him." At this Bonnie's eyes get huge. She instantly says, "Yes he's taken." Why would she say that? I wish I was taken…by her. Get your head outta your ass Damon! Although he can't deny much longer. He cared for her. "Oh? By who?" Her answer perked Monique's interest even more. Bonnie looked like she wanted to run out of that room as fast as her beautiful legs could take her. I decide to join the game. Have a little fun. So I jump off the tree changing into my human form in the process and walked up to the door.

**Bonnie POV**

I was searching for an answer when I heard the door bell ring. I sighed in relief and told Monique I would be right back. I got up quickly and ran down the stairs to answer the door. Once I saw who it was I immediately frowned. "Damon, what are you doing here?" He flashed one of his famous smiles that died away almost instantly afterward. "I came to help you out. I couldn't help but notice you are getting some hard questions. Although I find it amusing, I thought it would be more fun to join the game." I raised my eyebrows, not believing a word he said but deciding to play along I said, "OK then. I'll bite. Come on in Damon." He smiled and stepped across the threshold. "We are in my room. Of course you already knew that." He smirked and followed her up the stairs. I walked into the room to an anxious Monique who was practically buzzing with excitement. "Who was at the…" her sentence was cut off when Damon walked into the room. "Oh my Lord," Her eyes were as big as saucers. He smirked. "Hello, my name is Damon Salvator. And you are?" Oh now he was just playin around! "M-m-m-m-m-monique. M-my name i-is Monique." Oh great. She is stuttering. At this Damon smiled. "Anyway," she continued and looked at Damon. "Bonnie said you have a girlfriend. Is that true?" Ah Monique. Always gets right to the point. Damon looked at me and winked. What is he up to. "As a matter of fact, yes I do." She looked a bit down. "Well who is it?" He chuckled a bit and put his arm around me. I heard his voice in my head. _Just go with it. _Oh I'm gonna like this. So I put my arm around his neck while his goes to my waist and I lean on him. He smirks and says, "This little beauty right here." Monique looked like she was holding back a scream, which she probably was. She looked at me and gave the look saying she has a lot more questions. Greaaat.

**Damon POV**

The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. She was going to get more questions thrown at her. Just what I was aiming for! This is going to be great to watch. Putting on my sexy voice I said, "Well my little bird, I have to run. Just dropped by to say hi." I put my face just inches from hers and heard Monique gasp. I smirked. This was too fun. Of course, Bonnie played along enjoying it as well. "I'm glad you stopped by. Come back tomorrow and maybe you will get a surprise." Woa. At this my eyes got wide for a second. What is she thinkin? I wish I could hear her thoughts right now. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" I really wanted to know. "You will just have to wait and see." She had a little evil look in her eye. After a moment I said, "fine." She smiled. "See you tomorrow." I smiled. "See you tomorrow, cara." I went downstairs and out the door. Then I changed back into my crow form and went back into the tree. Life is good. Just as I was getting settled back in, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A man was walking up to Bonnie's door. He looked familiar. I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. I just shrugged it off and waited to see what he was up to.

**Bonnie POV**

The instant Damon left Monique shot questions at me. "You have a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me this!" I chuckled a little. That was more fun than I thought it would be. I was just scared of what to do when Damon and I are together around her, and what Stephan and Elena would think of this little game we are playing. "I'm sorry. It just happened recently." She was hyperventilating by now. "I am shocked! I can't believe he is _that_ hot!" I chuckled thinking, _oh the irony,_ "yeah took me by surprise too." Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. What is he doing now? I walk down stairs and answer the door. Oh. My. God. A hot guy was standing in my door way. And it wasn't Damon.

**(A/N) Mwahahahaha cliffy! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is longer than the rest! Woo! Please review! Flames are accepted! **

**Damon: Who is that bastard at the door? *growls***

**Bonnie: I don't know but whoever he is he will never compare to you.**

**Damon: *kisses Bonnie* thanks babe.**

**Bonnie: *blushes and giggles***

**Ashlee: I miss you Merlin!**

**Kayla: sorry folks. We are a little depressed. I miss my Arthur! *sobs***

**Stephan: *Hugs Kayla and Ashlee* It will be alright.**

**Kayla&Ashlee: *sobs on Stephan's sholders***

**Bonnie: *whispers to Damon* They are much more fun when they are not so depressed. *looks at portal* I'm goin to get them**

**Damon: That may be a good idea. Do you know how to wok that thing. **

**Bonnie: I can make it to were they can talk to each other. **

**Damon: OK**

**Bonnie: *dose her thing to the portal* Hello Arthur, Merlin.**

**Arthur: you will let us talk to our women?**

**Bonnie: go for it. *gets Kayla and Ashlee***

**Kayla&Ashlee: *squeals and goes to talk to the guys***

_**8 hours later**_

**Kayla: They had to go. But we shall see em again! I feel great!**

**Ashlee: ditto sis!**

**Kayla&Ashlee: *Start line dancing to Allan Jackson's "Good Time"***

**Damon: Your back!**

**Kayla: Yup and as evil as ever!**

**Damon: Oh shit.**

**Monique: *starts line dancing with them* I love this!**

**Ashlee: You go girl!**

**Monique: wooo! **

**Kayla: She's been hittin the booze Damon hides under the floor. OMG HAHAHAHAHA**

**Damon: Why you…!**

**Monique: See ya suckers! *grabs bottle and runs***

**Kayla: That's my girl!**


	6. Damon gets jealous?

Another Bamon Story

Chapter 6

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.!)**

**Kayla: Mwahahahahahaha! I'm back baby! And as evil as ever! Maybe even more?**

**Damon: NO! OH THE HORROR! WHY!**

**Ashlee: Oh stop being so dramatic! Without us this story would never have happened! BE THANKFULL!**

**Damon: Actually without L. we would never have happened so yes I am thankfull.**

**Ashlee: *growls***

**Damon: *backs away with hands in the air.* I'm sorry oh powerful goddess! I shall never insult thee again!**

**Ashlee: good boy!**

**Damon: great now I'm a dog. *frowns***

**Elena: *giggles* listen to your master! **

**Damon: *growls***

**Monique: I'm sober! Wooo now lets really get this party started! **

**Damon: Give me back my booze!**

**Monique: You will never take me alive! *tuck and rolls out of the room***

**Damon: *sigh* guess I will just go buy some more then.**

**Stephan: Now that everyone is done talking lets find out who the guy is outside the door.**

**Bonnie POV**

Right outside my door was one hunk of a dude! He had blond wispy hair and greed eyes. Eyes that I was lost in at the moment. They had a silverish sheen to them that made them even more sexy. Wow and he was smiling right at me! "Hello, my name is Gabriel and I just moved in across the street. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show me around?" His voice was like music. I quickly realized that I was just standing there dumbfounded staring at him like a complete idiot and shook it off. "O-of course. My name is Bonnie by the way. Hold on just a second and I will be right back." He just smiled and nodded. I ran up the stairs and almost got to my bedroom planning on telling Monique about the mysterious hot stranger at my door when I realized something. Monique thinks I'm dating Damon. Oh this isn't good. I struggled to make a decision and finally decided to just leave. I would tell Monique later if it was even possible. I walk to the door and see Gabriel smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I walk out the door. " What would you like to go see first?" He takes a moment to think about it then says, "how about the Grill? I hear that place is great." I just chuckle. "OK. The Grill it is then." As I turn around to start leading him in the right direction, who am I to bump into other than the oh so famous Damon. And he did not look happy.

**Damon POV**

I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that guy from somewhere. What was he doing at Bonnie's door? I decided to watch and see what happens. When Bonnie answers the door I can't help but feel a little jealous at her dumbfounded look. Yes even I, Damon, can get jealous. Apparently she finds this familiar guy attractive. Who dose he think he is? And when she agrees to show him the town, that is when I have hit the last straw. I quickly change into my human form and stand behind Bonnie just as she is turning around affectively startling her. I smirk a little. It's always fun to see her face when I do that. "Damon? What are you still doing here?" She sounded a bit nervous. She can't seriously think this guy is more attractive than me can she? _Can she? _"I am here to see who your new friend is, cara." I look pointedly at Gabriel. "Who are you?" I came out almost a growl. I didn't care. He stepped back a bit. Good. "My name is Gabriel Price. Who are you?" Oh he wanted to be defensive? He doesn't even know Bonnie and he is already fighting for her? That won't do. I wrap my arm around Bonnie and smugly say, "My name is Damon Salvatore." I feel her lean into me. Yes. She. Is. Mine. Gabriel got a little wide eyed but quickly hid it. "Nice to meet you Damon." He stuck his hand out but I ignored it. I squeezed Bonnie a little tighter. "Bonnie was just going to show me around the town. If that's OK with you?" It most certainly was NOT ok with me! "Actually we have plans. You see we were just going to my house to celebrate my brother's birthday." Bonnie looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry Gabriel." She said. "Maybe some other time. I totally forgot it was Stephan's birthday." Gabriel looked a little down. Good. He deserved it for flirting with _my _Bonnie. "It's OK. Another time would be cool. See you later Bonnie." He gave her a little wave and a wink before he headed back across the street.

**Bonnie POV**

_What was that? _Damon got a little jealous? Woa. We got into his car and started toward the boarding house. "What was that all about?" I ask curiously. Damon just keeps looking out the road. "I know that guy from somewhere. And if I know him but can't remember were I know him from, is not a good thing." My eyes widened a little bit. Damon knew Gabriel, but couldn't remember where he knew him from? Maybe it's just a familiar face? Maybe he is wrong? Bonnie knew better. Damon remembers everyone. "Lets not think about it for now OK? Why didn't you tell me it was Stephan's birthday! I would have gotten him something." Damon just smiled. "It's OK Bonnie. I forgot too. Just showing up will have to do. Either way it's the thought that counts." Wow. I didn't know Damon could be so sincere. "Anyways, he would like it if you just didn't give him anything anyways. He just wants to hang out. I don't know what's wrong with him." He said rolling his eyes. I had to laugh. It was kinda funny. I guess that would be a good enough birthday present. It would be what I would want. We finally pulled into the drive at the boarding house. "you ready to see Stephan pour his heart out to Elena? It is what he will probably do to make the day special." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. I laughed again. "Yes sir as ready as I will ever be." He rolled his eyes and helped me out of the car. We didn't stop holding hands. Neither of us seemed to be able to. I blushed a little and he smiled. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Thank you for coming with me, cara." His lips brushed my ear. I shivered. My eyes closed for a brief second before I was able to flutter them open again. "A-a-any time." Was all I could say. Damon smiled and we walked to the door.

**(A/N) Sorry guys this chapter is short! I am half asleep but I had to write more! It has been a wile! Please review! Flames are accepted! Again sorry!**

**Damon: This chapter was kinda short.**

**Kayla: Shut up. *yawn* I need sleep**

**Damon: Well then go to sleep.**

**Kayla: Can't. I need a brownie**

**Stephan: Here you go! *hands Kayla a brownie***

**Kayla: were did you get a brownie?**

**Stephan: I am always prepared now after the mess you put me through for a cookie.**

**Kayla: You're a smart one young grasshopper. You are learning the ways. *bows to Stephan***

**Stephan: yes sensei. *bows back to Kayla***

**Damon: Damn. She's got you trained.**

**Kayla: Your next.**

**Damon: You can try**

**Kayla: I'm going to make your life a living hell.**

**Damon: Shit!**


	7. Help!

**OK guys! I really hate doin this! But I am having some indecision! I don't know whether I should continue with this story or not. I am really focused on my other story (My Soulmate) and haven't really gotten to this one. If you would like me to continue or not please tell me. I need a little push. This week has been a downer =( Please Help!**


	8. Bday Party

Another Bamon Story

Chapter 7

**(A/N/) I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything Belongs to L. J. Smith!)**

**Kayla: OK we are back! OMG sorry it took so long guys! School sucks!**

**Ashlee: UGH IKR! **

**Damon: Great your back. Back to make our lives miserable…**

**Kayla&Ash: That's the spirit!**

**Damon: *groans***

**Stephan: I am glad you two are back. *smiles***

**Kayla&Ash: Awwwww Stephan! *hugs Stephan***

**Stephan: *hugs back, smiling* **

**Bonnie: How long has it been? A few months!**

**Kayla: ya I'm sorry. Like I said school sucks.**

**Damon: OK this is where you are going to tell us about the party right? Just touchin base.**

**Ashlee: Yes it is! PARTY TIME!**

**Kayla: OH YEAH! CRANK IT UP!**

**Kayla&Ash: *crank up Low by Flo Rida***

**Damon: AHHHHH my hyper sensed ears!**

**Elena: Stop being a baby! Kayla! Ashlee! Start writing!**

**Kayla: I wouldn't talk like that to us missy. *glares* we can do bad things to you….**

**Elena: Yes oh powerful majesties! I shall obey thy wishes!**

**Kayla&Ash: Good girl!**

**Elena: oh great now **_**I'm**_** the dog.**

**Damon: *chuckles***

**Bonnie POV**

Damon turned the knob on the door and let us in the beautiful house. Elena, Matt, Meredith, and of course, Stephan, were all sitting in the living room talking with cups of juice in their hands. We were stopped at the entryway to the living room by Mrs. Flowers. She was holding out cups of grape juice.

"Would you kids like some grape juice? I made it myself." She had a huge smile on her face as she said it. She looked down to where Bonnie and Damon's hands were entwined and her smile grew. Bonnie accepted the grape juice gratefully. She was thirsty. Damon just waved it away. Mrs. Flowers nodded and let them pass. They cautiously entered, aware of everyone's eyes on them. Meredith looked skeptical, Stephan looked smug, Matt looked kind of hurt, and Elena had a look of surprise and a little bit of jealousy. I didn't surprise Bonnie there. Both the Salvatore's had been after Elena. She would just have to get used to the fact that one of them is taken now.

Bonnie reluctantly let go of Damon's hand. She felt a little empty once they broke contact. She went over and sat next to Meredith on the end of the couch. Damon frowned slightly before he walked over to sit on the arm by her. They sat in the awkward silence for a while, then Elena, thankfully, broke it.

"So, are we going to have cake or what?" Everyone laughed at that. Elena had been craving cake for a few days now. It's no surprise she wanted some now. So did Bonnie. Stephan smiled and went to get the cake. When he got back, he did the honors of cutting it and Matt served everybody. Damon passed. He didn't do cake apparently. As for Bonnie, she went and got seconds.

"You really like cake don't you?" Damon teased her as she shoved another bite into her mouth. She nodded and grinned at him as best she could. Which made him laugh and almost fall off the couch. She just shook her head and finished her cake. All of a sudden Elena appeared right in front of her.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you real quick? It's important." She knew this was coming. She couldn't avoid it now. Looking at Damon, she gave him a slight nod, telling him it was OK, and followed Elena up the stairs. Once they got to her bedroom she closed the door and sat on the bed. Bonnie went and sat beside her.

"OK, what did you want to talk to me about?" Elena looked down at her hands, as if trying to find a way to say something. After a few minutes, she gave up and looked at Bonnie.

"He loves you, you know." Elena gave her a smug look. Like she knew it all along.

"What makes you say that? Damon? He wouldn't love me." Bonnie looked down. As much as she wished it were true, Damon would never love her. He was just playing with her emotions. Just like he does to every girl. Elena rolled her eyes.

"He does love you Bonnie. I caught a glimpse of his thoughts. He doesn't usually let them slip that easy. All he was thinking about was you." Bonnie looked her in the eye. She was telling the truth. Elena doesn't lie very well. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. He loved her. Damon loved her. She wanted to believe it. But she needed proof. She needed good proof. The only place she could get that was from the man himself. Elena turned her head back to face her.

"He will tell you. In his own way. Don't worry Bonnie." She smiled and they headed back downstairs. Their conversation had been in whispers so no vampires could hear. Once they made a turn in the stairway, they found Damon waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up, and looked straight into Bonnie's eyes. She about melted.

"I think it would be best to take you home now. Your parents will be worried." She looked at the clock. It was 12:00 pm. Monique would be hounding her with questions again. Damon chuckled. She just remembered he could read her thoughts. She smiled and started thinking the lyrics to Behind Your Eyes by Shayne Leighton.

**Kayla: I love that song.**

**Bonnie: Yeah me too. **

**Ashlee: I haven't heard it.**

**Kayla&Bonnie: *Gasp!***

**Damon: I quite like the song. It explains what she's thinking perfectly.**

**Bonnie: How can you know what I'm thinking if I'm singing that in my head?**

**Damon: I just read this chapter of the story.**

**Bonnie: OMG STALKER!**

**Damon: *rolls eyes* Bonnie.**

**Bonnie: *chuckles***

**Monique: *comes in stumbling* Hey Y'all! I'm not as think as you drunk I am! *points at us accusingly* **

**Kayla: *takes bottle from her* come on Monique, lets get you to bed.**

**Monique: OK. * leans on Kayla and heads to bedroom***

**Stephan: she hit that hard.**

**Ashlee: Ya I know.**

**Bonnie: I will go sit with her till she goes to sleep.**

**Kayla: *comes back* OK. That's why you don't drink too much!**

**Ashlee: Ya!**

**Kayla: OK I'm tired. Did I mention school sucks!**

**Ashlee: just a few times.**

**Kayla: OK SCHOOL SUCKS! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**Everyone: Good night Kayla! *waves***

**Kayla: * goes to bed***

**Ashlee: OK this chapter is over. Everybody is tired. Even the Vampires!**

**Damon: *snoring on Stephan***

**Stephan: *sitting awkwardly until he pushes Damon off***

**Damon: *grunts and goes back to sleep on the floor***

**Ashlee: you see what I mean. Laters!**


	9. Gettin Hot and Heavy sssssss

**Chapter 9**

**(I own nothing! Everything belongs to L. !)**

**Kayla: Holy shit its been waaaaaayyy too long!**

**Damon: Yeah like a year!**

**Stephan: Where have you been! *Looks frantic***

**Bonnie: We missed you sooo much!**

**Elena: WHY HAVNT YOU BEEN ANSWERING ANY OF MY CALLS?**

**Monique: Wheres blondie Ash?**

**Kayla: I have been very busy with stuff! I missed you too! BECAUSE YOU GET ANNOYING ELENA! And Ash isn't here at the moment but she might be next chapter =)**

**Everyone: OK =)**

**Elena: HEY!**

**Kayla: so hows everyone been?**

**Damon: Its been nice with you gone. Not so much destruction.**

**Bonnie: Its been horrible! And Boring! Damon has been hitting on me even more now!**

**Damon: You know you cant resist **_**this!**_

**Bonnie: hmmm….I most defiantly **_**can**_** resist that.**

**Damon: Oh not for long *wink***

**Bonnie: *Blushes***

**Kayla: I think its time I get to writin! **

**Stephan: Yay! Chapter!**

**Bonnie POV**

Damon walked me home. It shocked me because he was a complete gentleman the whole time!

"Well Bonnie, I hope you had a good time tonight." I smiled at him, cheeks turning a slight pink. "I sure did." I opened the door and walked inside. I was about to close it when I realized Damon's foot was in the way. Eyes widening a bit I looked up and was immediately captured by his eyes.

"I mean it Bonnie. " He moved closer. His arm slowly circling my waist, pulling me closer. I was helpless to resist, already captivated by this strange pull between us. He bent his head to mine, our lips lightly brushed together making me shiver in pleasure. My eyes started to roll in the back of my head as he started to rub circles on my hip.

" Damon" I all but moaned his name. He let out a struggled sigh. "yes cara" He leaned closer and our lips molded together beautifully. My arms went around his neck, holding him closer to me. It was so amazing, it felt like I was walking on air. But this was not the time or the place for this. Monique is probably just around the corner spying on us. It took all my will power to pull away.

"we need to stop" He kissed me again moaning a "no" against my lips. Our breathing was getting heavier and his hands slid down to my thighs. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. My back is against the wall now, his lips never moved an inch from mine. If we didn't stop now we never would.

"we. Need. To . stop." I pushed him away with force this time. He shook his head as if to clear it and let me go. "your right. I'm sorry. I forgot about your cousin haha." I blushed and looked away. "yeah." He smiled and kissed me once more. We broke away way to soon for my liking.

"I will see you tomorrow." I gave him a small smile and told him goodbye before shutting the door.

**Damon POV**

She shut the door a bit hesitantly. I wanted to stay so bad and I can tell she wanted it too. I stood half behind the tree outside her bedroom.

"I love you Bonnie"

**Damon: You had to make me all cheesy didn't you**

**Kayla: Of course! It's a cheesy love story, duh!**

**Elena: *pissed off* why did you make him love Bonnie!**

**Bonnie: *sad face***

**Stephan: Elena? I thought you loved me**

**Elena: I do love you Stephan!**

**Stephan: then why are you after Damon?**

**Elena: ….Um….**

**Stephan: *walks out of room***

**Elena: *chases after him* Stephan wait!**

**Kayla: well shes a jealous bitch who cant make up her mind.**

**Bonnie: Shes still my friend**

**Kayla: I know that. She just pisses me off. Especially in the last book, Midnight**

**Bonnie: yeah. Whats her problem?**

**Kayla: Shes used to getting what she wants and she wants both brothers. If she would just stop playing games with Damon's head, he would totally go after you**

**Bonnie: You really think so?**

**Kayla: I know so!**

**Damon: I'm still here**

**Kayla: oh we know. You better listen good to what we are saying. You might learn something**

**Damon: ….I. love. Bonnie. End of story**

**Bonnie: *goo goo eyes at Damon* I love you to Damon!**

**Damon: *smiles* Elena can go sit on a cactus and spin! Nah just kidding! Shes more of a sister to me now. Nothing to worry about Bonnie my love!**

**Bonnie: Awww! I love you soooo much my sugar pie!**

**Kayla: I think I'm gonna puke…..**


End file.
